Creo que tenemos que hablar
by Eme-sylvestris
Summary: Algo le ocurre a Luffy, y al parecer es tan preocupante que Ace y Sabo se han visto obligados a recurrir a sus amigos para ver si ellos pueden hacer algo por él. Hasta el mismísimo Zoro parece verte superado por la situación ¿conseguirá ayudarle?


**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Otro nuevo _one-shots_ de la lista de _prompts_ que recuperé hace unas semanas.

El _prompt_ era utilizar la frase "Creo que tenemos que hablar", los personajes principales Zoro y Luffy y quien me lo sugirió pidió que se desarrollase en un AU contemporáneo en una sala recreativa. Y este es el resultado.

Dado que estamos en octubre y por tanto, es el _Inktober_ , este mes estoy muy enfocada utilizando el tiempo libre que tengo al volver de trabajar para dibujar en lugar de escribir. No obstante si alguien está interesado en leer algún _one-shot_ sobre algo en concreto sois libres de poneros en contacto conmigo por aquí o _Twitter_ y hacedme vuestras sugerencias. Si me gusta alguna idea en noviembre, cuando retome la escritura, me pondré a ello.

* * *

 **CREO QUE TENEMOS QUE HABLAR**

Zoro estaba de muy mal humor, aunque para ser correctos había que decir que estaba de aún peor humor que habitualmente, pues el estar enfadado con el mundo ya era parte de su personalidad. Le habían despertado de la siesta y para él eso era una ofensa merecedora de ser castigada con la horca, o la silla eléctrica. Estaba en un plácido sueño, descansando de un duro día entrenando en el gimnasio cuando el imbécil obsesionado con la cocina y las mujeres que tenía por compañero de piso, había decidido que era una fantástica idea entrar en su habitación y despertarle a voces dándole una patada a su cama. Tras una serie de berridos incomprensibles entre ellos insultándose, Sanji poco más que le lanzó el teléfono a la cara para instantes después salir de la habitación dando un portazo y rezongando. Contestó irritado, no teniendo idea de quién estaba al otro lado de la línea. Le extrañó tanto escuchar la voz preocupada de Sabo que el enfado llegó a pasársele momentáneamente, pero le duró poco y estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda…hasta que pronunció las palabras mágicas. "Es sobre Luffy" dijo Sabo sonando afectado, y no necesitó oír nada más.

Gruñendo, le devolvió el teléfono a Sanji, y tras vocearle que se marchaba de casa cerró la puerta con un golpe seco y bajó las escaleras hasta la calle a zancadas. Al parecer tanto Ace como Sabo le habían mandado algunos mensajes e incluso llamado y no se había enterado. Como no respondía optaron por llamar a Sanji y había sido entonces cuando su compañero le despertó de mala manera de su muy necesaria siesta.

Llegó a la cafetería dónde había quedado para verse con los hermanos de Luffy, en un barrio de ocio de la ciudad, con tiendas de electrónica en cada esquina y varios salones recreativos que pese a la feroz competencia entre ellos casi siempre estaban atestados de gente. Precisamente allí y desde hacía unas semanas, su amigo pasaba horas y horas y prácticamente no le veía el pelo. De hecho diría que el chaval estaba ahí metido desde que su local favorito abría sus puertas hasta que las cerraba.

Cruzó la entrada sin preocuparse por contener un bostezo, y no tardó en localizar con la mirada a Ace y Sabo. El primero pese a su pose relajada y espatarrada en la silla, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del asiento a su lado, mostraba una expresión preocupada. Sabo revolvía insistentemente el contenido de su vaso con una pajita, sin apartar la mirada de la superficie de la mesa. Ambos suspiraron aliviados en cuanto le vieron y Sabo no tardó en darle las gracias por acudir a su llamada. Zoro se limitó a encogerse de hombros y tomar asiento, no dando tiempo a que le dijesen nada más antes de preguntar qué le pasaba a Luffy. Había ido allí porque le dijeron que ocurría algo con su mejor amigo, si al final resultaba ser una tontería no tendría el menor reparo en marcharse o echarse una siesta ahí mismo hasta que dejasen de hablar. Por suerte, no tardaron en darle la información que quería.

Le habían llamado porque, según palabras textuales, era su última esperanza. Luffy se había enganchado de forma casi enfermiza a uno de los juegos de las máquinas arcade del salón recreativo que solían frecuentar. Apenas pisaba por casa, cuando lo hacía lo único de lo que hablaba era de susodicho juego y cuando se encerraba en su habitación a, supuestamente, dormir, lo que hacía era buscar información sobre cómo conseguir más puntos en sus próximas partidas. Había pasado del sano interés a la más pura obsesión y su sueño por convertirse en el jugador con mejor puntuación en el ranking había trastocado por completo su ritmo de vida. Al menos tenían la suerte de que era temporada estival y estaban de vacaciones, por lo que les quedaba el consuelo de que no estaba perdiéndose clases para ir a jugar. Al parecer lo habían intentado todo para que abandonase el juego o, al menos, se dedicase a él de forma menos absorbente. Pero nada había funcionado. Ni siquiera encerrarlo en su habitación. Se las había apañado para salir por la ventana en cuanto tuvo oportunidad al grito de "¡voy a ser el rey de los piratas!" y no volvieron a verle el pelo hasta la noche de ese mismo día. Porque sí, el maldito juego era una aventura en el mar en la cual piratas luchaban contra todo aquello que se les pusiese por delante para poder alcanzar el tesoro dejado atrás por un corsario legendario tras su muerte. Lo perfecto para enganchar a alguien como Luffy que llevaba disfrutando de historias de piratas desde su más tierna infancia. En esa máquina de arcade parecía haber encontrado la forma más parecida a poder convertirse en uno sin necesidad de quebrantar la ley.

Con gravedad en la voz, Ace le dijo que estaba muy preocupado por él, que la única vez que lo había visto comportarse de forma tan obsesiva había sido en su infancia; cuando harto de que él y Sabo le vacilasen se dedicó a intentar hacerse más fuerte hasta el punto de hacerse daño a sí mismo. El otro chico, que seguía jugueteando con nerviosismo con su bebida lo corroboró y añadió que el abuelo de los tres, con el cual vivían, les había amenazado con echarles de casa si no conseguían arreglar el entuerto, dado que habían sido ellos quienes le enseñaron el juego al chaval. Consideraban que sólo Zoro, que era uno de sus amigos más íntimos y en el cual Luffy confiaba ciegamente y cuyo criterio solía tener en cuenta, sería capaz de hacerle entrar en razón. A él le escucharía le dijeron. Y tras unos minutos de charla, una cerveza y sintiendo la responsabilidad cargando sobre sus hombros, Zoro fue en dirección al salón recreativo con muchas más dudas sobre su capacidad de convencimiento que las que tenían los hermanos de Luffy. Conocía a su amigo, y sabía más que de sobra que cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja no cesaba en su empeño hasta conseguirlo, por mucho que tuviese toda clase de contratiempos por delante.

Entró en el salón recreativo arrugando la nariz. Pese a que el aire acondicionado le daba al lugar algo de frescor, el tufo a sudor y hormonas revolucionadas era palpable en el ambiente. El vestuario del gimnasio donde entrenaba era más agradable que ese sitio, al menos ahí los perfumes artificiales de geles y desodorantes camuflaban un poco el intenso olor a humanidad.

No tardó en localizarle al fondo de la sala y rodeado de gente. Luffy tenía esa capacidad de reunir a la gente a su alrededor. Había quien lo llamaba carisma. Se acercó con cara de pocos amigos al grupo, haciendo que un par de chavales que debían estar entrando en la adolescencia se apartasen dejándole sitio y mirándole con algo de miedo. Chascó la lengua y se pasó la mano por la nuca, siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Tenía fama de tener muy mal perder y reaccionar de forma muy temperamental cuando alguna partida no le salía como quería, llegando a gritar a las máquinas como si la culpa fuese de su placa base y no de su pericia como jugador. A consecuencia de ello los habituales de la sala, sobre todo los más jóvenes, le tenían cierto respeto infundado en el miedo que no terminaba de convencerle.

\- Hey- saludó con la cabeza a tiempo que se apoyaba en la máquina que Luffy estaba utilizando. Su amigo, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla y la cara iluminada por la luz artificial, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia- Luffy- insistió.

\- Zoro- respondió de forma automática con la mirada aun clavada en el juego y sin dejar de mover los joystick con soltura.

El público improvisado soltó un suspiro contenido cuando el personaje que manejaba Luffy esquivó un golpe que de haberle dado hubiera sido fatal. Por un momento él también se quedó ensimismado mirando la partida. Sabía de sobra por la de veces que le había visto jugar que esa era ya la última fase, y para su sorpresa descubrió que había mejorado notablemente desde que fueron juntos allí por última vez hacía un par de semanas. Se llegó a olvidar de la razón por la cual estaba allí y le costó unos cuantos minutos y varios gritos por parte del público jaleando a Luffy, que su cerebro le hiciese el favor de recordárselo. Le apoyó una mano en el hombro y se dispuso a hablar, pero en cuanto lo notó bajo su palma totalmente tenso, concentrado en la tarea frente a él hasta tal nivel que se había olvidado de una hamburguesa a medio comer, supo que no tenía sentido. Mejor esperaría a que terminase.

Conforme el final de la fase se acercaba la tensión iba siendo cada vez más palpable y no se relajó hasta que la pantalla anunciando que había llegado al final del juego hizo que la gente se fuese dispersando hasta dejarlos prácticamente a solas. Con un luminoso " _Congratulations!_ " la máquina anunció que Luffy había quedado en el TOP10, pero por muchos puntos que acumulase el primer puesto seguía invicto, un tal Gold D. Roger. Nadie conocía el aspecto del jugador, pero todos conocían su nombre. Ni siquiera sabían si era alguien que seguía jugando o una persona que tras sembrar la semilla de sus récords, había desaparecido dejando a su espalda una generación de personas frustradas intentando alcanzar su legado.

Zoro pudo oír a Luffy chascar la lengua al ver su puntuación, pero tras unos segundos en los que parecía estar molesto su expresión cambió a una sonrisa y estiró la espalda girándose hacia él. Daba la sensación de que pese a que antes le había saludado realmente no le había visto hasta ese instante pues en cuanto le miró se le dilataron las pupilas y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- ¡Zoro! ¿Has venido a jugar tú también?- le preguntó entusiasmado, percatándose de su hamburguesa mediada y terminándosela de un bocado. – Ffvoy a for algo maf de ffcomer y jufgamos- dijo con la boca aun llena y llenándose la ropa de migas. Tragó y se golpeó la barriga a sí mismo un par de veces - ¿Tienes algo de dinero suelto? Se me han acabado la monedas

\- No, no he traído suelto- respondió sin siquiera comprobarlo. Había ido a hablar con él, no a echar una partida

\- Pues voy a cambiar esto

Zoro abrió los ojos de par en par al ver cómo su amigo sacó del bolsillo alegremente un billete de un valor considerable. No tenía idea de dónde podría haber sacado algo así alguien como él. Lo único que tenía claro es que no lo habría robado, Luffy no era esa clase de persona. Pero dudaba que su abuelo, que era quien le mantenía, le diese tal cantidad de dinero para juegos. Pese a que normalmente no tenía dificultades para reaccionar en esta ocasión fue Incapaz de hacer nada mientras veía a Luffy ir al mostrador y pedir cambio. Se acercó a él cuando ya estaba intentando ubicar en sus bolsillos un buen puñado de monedas y varios billetes pequeños.

\- Luffy ¿de dónde has sacado ese dinero?

\- Lo he cambiado. El dependiente me ha dicho que no podía darme todo en monedas, y también me ha dado billetes.

\- No me refiero a eso. El billete de antes, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

\- Qué pregunta más rara- Luffy se rio y golpeó con una mano el bolsillo lleno de su pantalón, que le devolvió un ruido metálico amortiguado por la tela- De donde sale todo el dinero. El banco- respondió con obviedad

Zoro se llevó la mano a la frente y se pasó la palma por la cara, resoplando. No es que él fuese especialmente inteligente, pero había olvidado que Luffy era tan duro de mollera que conseguía sacarle de quicio cuando intentaba razonar con él

\- Vale, escucha. En el banco no te dan el dinero sin más, habrás tenido que sacarlo de alguna cuenta- dijo con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir, mirando fijamente a Luffy a la cara intentando averiguar le estaba entendiendo. Su amigo asintió así que dedujo que sí-¿De qué cuenta?

\- ¡De la mía!- respondió feliz- ¿Podemos ir a jugar ya? - dio un paso hacia las máquinas y se detuvo de repente, con la mano en la barbilla - Pero antes ¡comida!

Zoro le agarró del brazo en cuanto emprendiendo el camino en dirección a la puerta. Luffy no se inmutó y siguió caminando dejando que tirase de su brazo como si nada. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando le dio un tirón fuerte que probablemente habría hecho a cualquier otra persona quejarse de dolor, ese chaval parecía de goma.

\- ¿Te estás gastando tus ahorros en jugar?

\- No…- musitó sonando muy poco convincente, finalmente deteniéndose.

\- Luffy- suspiró tirando se su brazo con más fuerza- ¿Cuánto te has gastado ya?

\- Poco

\- Luuuuffy

Giró en torno a él aun sin soltarle para poder mirarle la cara y efectivamente y tal como sospechaba su expresión evidenciaba que estaba mintiendo. Esa mirada de medio lado no atreviéndose a enfrentar sus ojos, los labios fruncidos en una mueca cómica, el sudor recorriéndole la frente… Luffy nunca había sabido mentir y menos aún a sus amigos.

\- Luffy, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Odiaba el tener que comportarse como la parte madura y responsable de los dos, no le pegaba nada y no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo. Pero no le quedaba otra. Cuando Ace y Sabo le habían pedido ayuda aceptó más que nada por lo importante que es Luffy para él pero no se imaginó que el problema hubiese alcanzado ya tales dimensiones. Se sentía algo desbordado, realmente no sabía qué podía decirle a su amigo o cómo conseguir que le hiciese caso. Era de esa clase de personas que en cuanto algo se le ponía entre ceja y ceja no cesaba en su empeño hasta conseguirlo, lo cual era muy bueno cuando su objetivo era algo productivo y útil pero se convertía en un problema cuando le llevaba a obsesionarse con algo hasta el punto de alejarle de sus amigos y familia. Incluso mientras esperaba de brazos cruzados a que hablase, Zoro pudo percibir el nerviosismo de Luffy, que miraba la máquina de reojo, removía las monedas en su bolsillo y agitaba una pierna claramente inquieto y deseando volver a jugar.

\- Ace y Sabo querían que hablase contigo, dicen que últimamente sólo vienes a jugar y hasta te has escapado de casa para poder venir aquí.

\- También hago más cosas…

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- ¡Comer!- respondió con una sonrisa- Eso me recuerda que tengo hamb..

\- Quieto aquí- ordenó agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta antes de que se siguiese alejándose- Luffy, llegaste a salir de tu casa por la ventana para venir a jugar.

\- No salí de la ventana para jugar- dijo con convencimiento, Zoro no tardó en cuestionarle con la mirada- Salí porque estaba encerrado y ya que estaba fuera, vine a jugar

Zoro se pasó la mano por el pelo, no le podía rebatir eso. Él no era como Nami, capaz de conseguir con un par de palabras que te llegases a sentir culpable hasta de cosas que no tenías culpa ninguna. De hecho si lo pensaba no entendía por qué los hermanos de Luffy no la habían avisado a ella en lugar de él, su amiga tenía mucho más poder de convicción. Pero bueno si lo pensaba, quizás más que convencerle lo mataba. Sí, las cosas estaban mejor así.

\- Pero Zoro…- Tú siempre estás entrenando y a nadie le parece mal

\- No es lo mismo

\- ¿Por qué no es lo mismo? Hay semanas que no te vemos nunca, y estás en el gimnasio o entrenando en tu habitación. Vives con Sanji y él a veces ni te ve en varios días.

\- Es diferente, yo compito. Tengo que entrenar para estar en forma, para poder enfrentarme a mis rivales.

\- Yo también – dijo muy serio- Tengo que alcanzar a Gol D. Roger ¿por qué no es lo mismo que lo tuyo?

\- ¡Porque no!

No, no estaba siendo razonable. Eso no era una respuesta, pero se topó a sí mismo con que se había quedado realmente sin saber que decir. Luffy le estaba convenciendo, lo que decía sonaba más lógico que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera él tener en su cabeza. Pero no estaba ahí para darle la razón y que siguiera jugando sin medida. Aunque sólo fuese por orgullo, tenía que llevarle la contraria, o al menos no ceder.

\- Te estás dejando mucho dinero- intentó razonar- Tu abuelo te lo ha ido dando por si lo necesitabas.

\- Y ahora lo necesito- dijo Luffy con obviedad- Antes no lo usaba porque no lo necesitaba y no servía para nada, ahora ya sirve.

Por mucho que apreciase a su amigo, en ocasiones Zoro odiaba como Luffy con sus argumentos exageradamente simplistas era capaz de poner siempre todo de su parte. Se vio totalmente en blanco pero le costaba demasiado digerir su especie de derrota intelectual.

\- ¡Ya sé! Únete a mi tripulación- gritó Luffy visiblemente emocionado y agarrándolo del brazo

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si jugamos los dos juntos puede que consiga antes los puntos que necesito para ser el Rey de los Piratas y llegar al mismo puesto que Gol D. Roger

\- No me interesa, Luffy

\- ¡Sólo algunas partidas! Ya verás como te gusta y ya no crees que es tan malo jugar.

Pese a su inicial negativa, se lo pensó un instante. Quizás no era tan mala idea, así podría controlar la adicción de su amigo desde cerca y si lo veía como a un aliado y no como a alguien que pretendía controlarle, puede que estuviera más dispuesto a escucharle. Así fue como Zoro, no siendo consciente de a lo que estaba diciendo "sí", aceptó la propuesta de su amigo.

Una semana después, aunque Zoro realmente no tenía muy claro cuántos días habían pasado desde que él y Luffy empezaron su rutina de ir a jugar juntos, estaban en mitad de una partida cuando sintieron a su espalda una presencia que les heló la sangre. Ni el público improvisado, ni la gente quejándose de que ellos también querían jugar, ni los dependientes pidiéndoles por favor que permitiesen utilizar las máquinas a otros clientes…nada ni nadie había conseguido hacer que sus manos y dedos se detuviesen sobre el joystick y botones sin tocarlos. Pero la persona que acababa de entrar en el local y que prácticamente resoplaba sobre sus nucas, consiguió que un escalofrío de pánico recorriese la columna vertebral de ambos. Se miraron entre ellos de reojo, no atreviéndose a girar la vista hacia atrás para enfrentarse a esos ojos que se estaban clavando acusatoriamente en sus espaldas.

\- Hola chicos...- dijo Nami con una falsa amabilidad que los hizo estremecerse- Sabo y Ace me han dicho que venga a buscaros- con miradas y parpadeos intentaron elaborar un plan de huida en los escasos segundos que ella se tomó para respirar. Pero no funcionó, y agarró a cada uno de ellos por una oreja con un fuerte tirón, colocándose entre ambos con una sonrisa gélida- Creo que tenemos que hablar…


End file.
